Das Leben ist schön
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Wenn die Liebe zu einem Menschen über der Berufung steht...Severus Snape liebt nur einen Menschen auf der Welt - doch der wird ihm genommen.


**__**

Das Leben ist schön

"Nein!"

Sandy Snape fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Alptraum gehabt. Leise kroch sie aus dem Bett und lief in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters. Dieser stand vor dem Spiegel und zog sich eine schwarze Robe an. 

"Daddy!" rief Sandy, ihre Stimme zitterte. Ihr Vater drehte sich um und hob sie hoch. "Sandy-Schatz, was ist denn los?"

"Ich hatte einen bösen Traum!" weinte Sandy. 

"Oh, meine arme Kleine," bedauerte ihr Vater sie. "Es ist ja schon gut, ich bin ja da!"

Sandy schniefte noch einmal, dann kuschelte sie sich in die Arme ihres Vaters. "Ich will bei dir schlafen!"

Ihr Vater seufzte. "Sandy, das geht nicht. Ich muss jetzt noch weg."

Sandys Augen wurden schwarz vor Enttäuschung. "Gehst du wieder zu diesen Leuten mit dem Bild auf dem Arm?"

Ja, so konnte man die Todesser auch nennen, dachte ihr Vater traurig.

"Ja, Sandy."

Jetzt war Sandy neugierig geworden. "Was tut ihr da immer so?"

__

Oh Gott, dachte ihr Vater. Dann zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. "Wir spielen, Schatz. Wir spielen zusammen...fangen und verstecken. Und wer gefangen oder gefunden wird, der wird bestraft."

"Oh, ich will mitspielen!" rief Sandy.

"NEIN!" rief Severus.

Sandy schaute ihn erschrocken an. Ihre grünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie spielte mit ihren blonden Locken. 

"Ist schon gut, Kleines," sagte Severus leise, "aber das ist nur ein Spiel für Erwachsene."

Sandy nickte verständnisvoll. "Ach so. Daran haben also nur Erwachsene Spaß?"

Severus nickte mit zugeschnürter Kehle. "Ganz genau."

Dann umarmte er seine Tochter, brachte sie ins Bett und disapparierte. Sandy winkte ihm nach und Severus wunderte sich wieder einmal, wie ähnlich sie ihrer Mutter sah. 

Ja, Grace...Sie war tot. Von Todessern ermordet, während er schreiend versucht hatte, sie zu retten. Grace hatte sich dem Befehl des Dunklen Lords widersetzt, hatte sich geweigert ein kleines Baby zu töten. Lord Voldemort wusste nichts davon, dass Grace einige Tage zuvor ein kleines Mädchen zur Welt gebracht hatte. Grace und Severus waren sich einig gewesen, dem Dunklen Lord nichts zu sagen, weil sie Sandy nicht in Gefahr bringen wollten. Doch nun war Grace tot und Severus hasste Lord Voldemort über alle Maße. Voldemort wusste immer noch nichts von Sandys Existenz – Severus hatte es ihm fünf Jahre lang verheimlicht. Das einzige, was Severus wollte, war auf die gute Seite zu wechseln. Doch er hatte Angst, Angst davor, was Voldemort dann mit ihm machen würde.

Severus stellte sich zu den anderen Todessern, um den Dunklen Lord zu begrüßen. Voldemort ließ sich von jedem einzelnen den Saum seines Umhangs küssen. Dann erhob er seine Stimme:

"Meine Diener! Es ist an der Zeit für ein neues Treffen und ein neues Opfer. Diesmal ist es ein Schlammblut. Einer von euch wird die Ehre haben, dieses Opfer mit dem Todesfluch zu töten."

Severus lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. Er wusste genau, wie so etwas ablief. Das Opfer hatte Todesangst, es flehte und bettelte, doch der Dunkle Lord kannte keine Gnade.

"Dieser glückliche Todesser," fuhr Lord Voldemort fort, "ist nach langer Zeit wieder einmal Severus Snape."

__

Auch das noch, dachte Severus, als er nach vorne trat und ein "Vielen Dank für diese Ehre, Herr" murmelte. Voldemort nickte einem der Todesser zu, der schleppte das Opfer nach vorne. 

Severus war auf alles gefasst, aber _darauf_ nicht. 

Ein Mädchen. Ein kleines, blondes Mädchen, das Sandy hätte sein können. Es weinte. Severus starrte es lange an. Sah ihre blauen Kulleraugen, ihre blonden Haare, ihre Tränen. 

Voldemort riss ihn schließlich von ihrem Anblick los. "Severus, quäle sie nicht so lange! Wir alle wissen, dass du das magst und wir genießen es ja ebenfalls, aber wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, so gern, wie ich sie auch noch länger leiden sehen möchte. Töte sie!"

Severus sah auf das Mädchen, auf die Todesser und dann auf Voldemort. "Nein."

Voldemort starrte ihn an. 

"Du willst sie nicht töten? _Aaarggh!_" ließ er einen lauten Zornesschrei ertönen. "Lucius!"

Der lief nach vorne und tötete das Kind, ohne einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Ihr Schrei gellte in Severus' Ohren. 

"_Warum?_" schrie Lord Voldemort. "Warum wolltest du das verdammte Gör nicht töten?"

Severus zuckte die Achseln. "Es gibt keinen Grund, Herr."

"Oh, doch, den gibt es!" brüllte Voldemort. "Und ich will ihn wissen! _Veritas!_"

Severus schrie, als ihn der Wahrheitsfluch traf. 

"Sag mir, warum du das Schlammblut nicht töten wolltest!" dröhnte Voldemorts Stimme in seinem Kopf. 

Severus versuchte sie zu wehren, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er sagte Voldemort die Wahrheit...

"Das Mädchen hätte meine Tochter sein können..." begann Severus.

"Ja, und? Wir hatten schon viele jugendliche Opfer!" schrie Voldemort.

"Sie sah meiner Tochter so ähnlich..." fuhr Severus fort. 

"_Moment!_" kreischte Voldemort. Er wirkte leicht hysterisch. "Du hast doch keine Tochter!"

"Doch, die habe ich," sagte Severus. "Als ihr Grace getötet habt, Herr, da hatte sie vor kurzem ein Baby bekommen. Sie heißt Sandy und ist jetzt fünf."

"Warum wusste ich davon nichts?" sagte Voldemort, nun mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme. 

"Grace und ich hatten Angst...Sandy sollte mit all dem nichts zu tun haben..." sagte Severus.

"Das reicht!" donnerte Voldemort. "Wo ist das Gör jetzt?"

"Sie..." Severus versuchte zu lügen, doch es ging nicht. "Sie..._aah_...ist...im..._aaaah_..._nein_...bei mir zu Hause!"

Voldemort nickte zwei Todessern zu und diese disapparierten. Dann nahm er den Veritasfluch von Severus. Er begann sofort zu schreien. "Nein, Herr! Nein! Nehmt mich!"

Voldemort sah ihn an. In seinen Augen stand die bloße Grausamkeit. "Weißt du, Severus, wenn ich _dich _töte, leidest du nicht. Das gefällt mir nicht."

"_Nein!_" schrie Severus. 

In diesem Augenblick kamen die beiden Todesser wieder. Bei ihnen war Sandy. 

"Daddy!" rief sie. "Die beiden Männer haben mich aufgeweckt! Spielen wir jetzt Fangen?"

Voldemort ging auf Sandy zu. "_So_. Tatsächlich, der Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Wie heißt du?" fragte er Sandy.

Sandy starrte ihm ins Gesicht. "Sandra."

"_Ja?_" zischte Voldemort. "Dein Daddy sagt aber, du heißt Sandy. Was lügst du Lord Voldemort an?"

Sandy sah ihn wütend an. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten. "Nur mein Dad darf mich Sandy nennen!" erklärte sie trotzig. 

Voldemort wandte sich Severus zu. "Nun, Severus. Ich denke, du wirst die kleine Sandy jetzt töten."

"Oh, nein, das werde ich nicht," sagte Severus.

Voldemort sah ihn an, seine roten Augen glitzerten gefährlich. "_Imperio!_"

Severus Kopf wurde ganz leer. Er hörte nur noch Voldemorts Stimme. "_Töte sie..."_

Severus schüttelte den Fluch jedoch mühelos ab. Das hatte er schon immer gekonnt. 

"Niemals," wiederholte er.

Voldemort kochte vor Zorn.

"_Crucio!_"

Severus schrie gellend, als der Fluch ihn traf. Es war die Hölle...Tausende von Messern stachen in seinen Körper. Ganz schwach hörte er Sandy schreien.

Dann war es vorbei. Doch gleich darauf schrie Voldemort:

"_Imperio!_"

Und wieder hörte Severus die Stimme Voldemorts. _"Töte sie..." _Er hob den Zauberstab_. Ja, er musste es tun...der Herr hatte es gesagt..._

Doch dann hörte Severus eine andere Stimme. _"Daddy, nein...tu's nicht...bitte..." _Durch Sandys Stimme getrieben, schüttelte Severus den Fluch ab.

Voldemort sah ihn ungerührt an.

"_Crucio!_"

Wieder durchlitt Severus unbeschreibliche Schmerzen. Voldemort hielt den Fluch diesmal bestimmt fünf Minuten aufrecht...

Als es aufhörte und Severus blutend und keuchend am Boden lag, hatte er nur einen einzigen Gedanken. _Wenn ich sie töte, muss ich das nicht noch einmal durchmachen..._

Doch trotzdem schrie er Sandy zu: "Schatz, wir spielen jetzt Fangen! Lauf weg, so schnell du kannst!"

Er wusste, was gleich kommen würde...und schon traf ihn der Fluch.

"_Imperio!_" 

Jetzt hatte er keine Kraft mehr, ihn abzuschütteln. Es war, als ob er sich selbst zusah, wie er den Zauberstab hob. Er sah von oben dabei zu, schien nicht in seinem Körper zu sein. 

Plötzlich weinte Sandy. Sie war weggelaufen, aber nun war sie hingefallen und hatte sich das Knie aufgeschlagen. 

"Daddy!" schluchzte sie. "Ich habe ein Aua!"

Im selben Moment hörte Severus sich selbst "_Avada Kedavra!_" schreien. Der Fluch traf Sandy und sie fiel zu Boden. Bis auf ihr blutendes Knie gab es keine Anzeichen von Verletzungen. Doch Sandy war tot. Sie sah aus, als ob sie schliefe. In diesem Augenblick war Severus wieder in seinem Körper. Voldemort hatte den Imperius-Fluch von ihm genommen. Severus starrte auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er schrie und stürzte zu Sandy. Sie hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Ihre wunderschönen, grünen Augen. Vorsichtig klappte er ihre Augen zu. 

"Nun, Severus?" ertönte Voldemorts kalte Stimme. "Was hast du daraus gelernt?"

Severus starrte ihn lange an. Dann sagte er, ohne es zu wollen, einfach aus reiner Intuition: "Ich werde euch nie mehr widersprechen, Herr."

*

Severus wusste später nicht mehr, wie er es geschafft hatte, so ruhig zu bleiben. Kaum, dass das Treffen vorbei war, apparierte er in Dumbledores Büro und brach zusammen. In einem fürchterlich verworrenen und verwirrten Bericht erzählte er, was geschehen war. Er schloss mit den Worten: "Ich muss da raus, Albus. Ich kann nicht mehr."

Dumbledore sah ihn lange an. Dann sagte er: "Severus, was ich dir jetzt anbiete, fällt mir nicht leicht. Es ist einer der wohl riskantesten Aufträge, die es gibt. Geh zurück in Voldemorts Reihen, tu so, als wärst du sein treuer Diener – und gib mir über alles Bescheid, was Voldemort vorhat."

Es dauerte etwas, bis Severus begriff. Er starrte Dumbledore an. "Ein Spion? Ich soll ein Spion werden?"

Dumbledore nickte. "Ja. Aber du musst es nicht tun, es liegt dir frei."

Severus dachte daran, in welche Gefahr er sich begebe, welchen Qualen er weiterhin ausgesetzt wäre – und dann dachte er an Sandy, seine Tochter, die er getötet hatte. 

"Doch, Albus," sagte er fest. "Ich muss das tun."

*

Bald darauf fand das nächste Treffen der Todesser statt. Nach einem neuen Opfer, erzählte Voldemort, was als nächstes geplant war. 

"Unsere nächsten Ziele," rief er, "sind James, Lily und Harry Potter."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. 

"Sagt mir alle, ob ihr dazu bereit seid!" rief Voldemort.

"Ja!" "Jawohl!" "Natürlich, Herr!" riefen die Todesser hintereinander. 

"Ja!" rief Severus als letzter in der Reihe. 

"Gut, Severus!" sagte Voldemort. "Ich sehe, dir ist einiges klar geworden. Und nun sag mir, was bedeutet eine Familie, was bedeuten Kinder?"

Severus holte tief Luft. "Ablenkung," sagte er. "Es bedeutet Ablenkung. Ablenkung, die wir uns nicht leisten können."

Doch in Gedanken fügte er hinzu: _Die Ablenkung, die ein Todesser braucht, um das alles zu überstehen. Die Ablenkung, die ich als Spion der guten Seite nicht mehr habe. _


End file.
